The Trouble With Time Lords
by Romanadvoratrelundar the first
Summary: Being a Time Lord has its problems.


**I don't own any characters you recognize.**

The Doctor popped his head out and surveyed his surroundings. The Tardis had landed on a hill overlooking a grassy plain. He hopped out and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking around.

Romana walked out after him, followed by their robot dog K-9. She took a quick glance at their surroundings, then turned to him. "Where have we landed this time?"

The Doctor shrugged. "How should I know?" He suddenly grinned like a schoolboy and set off at a brisk place, his scarf flapping in the wind. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Romana rolled her eyes and trekked after him, going slowly so K-9 could keep up.

The Doctor took big breaths, enjoying the view. The air was cold and sharp, a nice contrast to the stuffiness of the Tardis. He really must check the air filtration system sometime. He glanced over his shoulder at his companions. "Keep up, you two."

Climbing over the rise, he hadn't gone more than a few steps before he was almost run over. The driver of the vehicle swore in a loud voice and hopped off. "Watch where you're going. You stupid primitive."

The Doctor was slightly offended at being called a primitive. He was a Time Lord, for goodness sake. But he decided not to correct the driver and gave a charming smile instead.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." The alien gave him a strange look and he decided to continue. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The alien didn't respond.

Now that's just rude. The Doctor thought to himself. He adjusted his hat and grinned at the alien again. "Good day to you, sir." He was about to leave when he heard a strange noise coming from the back of the vehicle. Ignoring the alien's protests, he crossed to the back of the vehicle and pressed his ear to the door. Muffled sobbing came from inside, accompanied by the faint rustling of chains. The Doctor frowned and turned to find himself face to face with a blaster. There was a blinding flash of white light and the world slid into darkness.

Romana swore quietly as she watched the alien bundle the Doctor's unconsiocous body into the vehicle and drive off. No matter when or where they went, he was always getting into trouble.

"K-9, can you track that vehicle?"

K-9's ears whirred. "Affirmative, Mistress."

She heaved a sigh and pushed herself to her feet, stiff from crouching behind the rise. "Come on. Let's get your master." K-9 trundled ahead of her, following the tire tracks.

Romana glanced up worriedly. The sun had almost set and shadows were starting to form. It would be night soon and they still hadn't found the Doctor. The brushed behind her rustled and she froze, listening intently.

"Mistress?"

"Quiet, K-9." The bushes stopped rustling and she frowned. She slowly crouched down, if it was a wild animal then she didn't want to startle it. "K-9." She whispered. "Scan those bushes."

"Complying, Mistress." The metal dog had lowered his voice too. After a moment's silence he beeped.

"Scan complete. Humanoid detected."

Romana heaved a sigh of relief. Raising her voice, she called. "It's alright. We're not going to hurt you."

In the gathering gloom, she could just make out the newcomer. It looked just a cross between a human and a cat, complete with cat-like pupils and a pair of ears that were constantly twitching. Romana held out her hand and the child slowly edged forward. K-9 wagged his tail and the newcomer flinched. "What's that?"

"This is K-9. He's not going to hurt you."

The child relaxed slightly, though his ears were still twitching nervously.

"My name's Romana. What's yours?"

"Roah" The child's voice was little more than a whisper. He jumped as a bird call sounded in the distance.

Romana wondered what had happened to the poor child to make him so nervous. K-9 nudged her leg and she remembered the Doctor. Roah grabbed the edge of her coat as she made to leave. "Don't leave." She gently pried his fingers off. "I have to. I have to find my friend."

Roah started shaking. "The Skypeople. The Skypeople took him."

Romana frowned. Skypeople? Then she realized Roah must be talking about the aliens. She crouched down so she was on eye level with the little child. "Tell me about them."

"They took my mother. They came in the night and took her." Roah wiped a paw across his eyes.

Romana patted him on the back and Roah started to calm down. She bit her lip, her next question might upset him all over again but it was important. "Can you take me to find them?"

Roah started shaking again. "Why would you want to find them?"

"I think they've taken my friend." Roah looked uncertain. "He might be able to help free your mother." She added quickly.

Roah looked hopeful." Really?"

Romana nodded and Roah flicked his tail. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her forward.

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself in a small metal cell. His body felt stiff from lying on the cold metal floor for Rassilon knows how long. Three sides of the cell was metal but one side was barred. He leant against the bars and peered into the corridor. There were cells on either side, some filled, some empty. Fear and Despair hung heavily in the air and he shuddered. There was someone in the cell across from him and he whistled to her.

Her tawny ears flicked in his direction but she didn't turn. He tried again. After several tries she finally turned and stared at him with vacant eyes. He rummaged in his coat and pulled out a bag of jelly babies, holding it out. "Jelly Baby?" He asked cheerfully, as though they were having a friendly chat in the park.

Getting no response, the Doctor turned his attention to the cell next to hers. There was something repetilian and he caught a flash of green scales.

"A Sillurian." He muttered to himself. The sound of footsteps came from the end of the corridor and the alien appeared, a smile on its face.

"Well, you're a special one, aren't you?"

The Doctor decided to play dumb. "I wouldn't know about that."

The alien went on, still smiling. "You're a Time Lord." The Doctor sensed there was more and kept silent.

"A Time Lord-" The alien paused. "-will fetch a lot on the market. Far more that this pitiful lot ever will." He stared at the Doctor with an amused expression. "You should be honored, my friend. We've never had a Time Lord here before." He walked off, chuckling to himself. The Doctor, however, was feeling the least bit jolly. He rummaged in his pockets, letting out a snort of disgust when the only thing he could find was a piece of rusty wire. Sticking the wire in the lock, he started jiggling it. He had to get out of here, but more importantly, he ahd to find Romana.

Romana cautiously opened the door of the spaceship, Roah close behind her. She could tell he didn't like the metal corridors but he insisted on coming with her.

"I have detected the master's brainwaves." K-9 declared from one of the many corridors that branched off from where they were.

"Good boy, K-9."

Roah looked anxious. "What about my mother?"

Romana beckoned the boy closer. "Listen, they're probably keeping the Doctor in the cells. I'll bet that's where your mother will be." He thought for a moment, then trotted after her.

They made their way down into the cells, dodging guards and keeping to the shadows. It seemed most of the crew were in the control room, getting ready for take off. Romana was dismayed to find that the Doctor was not in the cells, judging by the open door he must have escaped.

"He said he was going to find a friend." Roah's mother had told her and Romana had left the mother and son to their reunion and hurried off to find the Doctor before he got into even more trouble.

The Doctor made his way along the corridor. They all looked the same and he was getting frustrated. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. A guard had just come around the corner. Spotting the Doctor, he gave a furious bellow. The Doctor turned and ran, taking turns at random. He skidded to a halt as a blank wall loomed in front. He glanced around but tehre were no doors to offer convenient escape. He was trapped.

The guard came into view.

He raised his blaster.

He pitched forward and collapsed on the floor.

"You certainly took your time, K-9." The metal dog waged its tail. "Apologies, master."

Romana grabbed his arm. "Doctor, we have to get out of her. They're about to take off."

The Doctor bent down to pick up the guard's fallen keys and grinned. "Well, we can't let that happen."

"What do you mean the Time Lord's escaped? Find him!" Salan switched off the communicator and paced the cabin. A Time Lord could set him up for the rest of his life. No more running around the universe, risking his life for money. No, he decided, he was going to live in comfort from now on. The sound of the door opening distracted him and he turned to see the Time Lord standing in the doorway. He leapt up and reached for his blaster but the Time Lord spoke first.

"I'd rather you didn't do that. I was hoping we might have a civil conversation."

He narrowed his eyes. Time Lords were notoriously devious. This had to be some sort of trick. As if in answer, the Time Lord held up his hands. "No trick."

"Why are you doing this?"

Salan let out a snort. "Money. What else?"

The Time Lord shook his head sadly. "Money won't make you happy, you know."

"Money is power."

"There's plenty of ways to get money."

"But none as fast or as much as this."

The Time Lord gave another sad shake of his head. He almost felt like the Time Lord was mocking him, getting inside his head. Salan sprang up with a snarl. "What do you want?"

"I want you to take all these poor creatures home."

Salan laughed. "You're kidding, right? I risked a lot to catch them. They're not going anywhere and neither are you."

The Time Lord suddenly grinned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

There was the sound of fighting. Salan eyed him. "What have you done?" He demanded.

He shrugged. "Me? I haven't done anything. But I think someone has a bone to pick with you."

He stepped aside. Creatures streamed into the control room, eyes blazing and claws flashing. Salan shrieked as they descended on him.

The Doctor and Romana stood and waved as the spaceship lifted into flight. The engines rumbled and soon it was no more than a speck in the sky.


End file.
